Rien n'est impossible
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Quand Blaine retrouve Kurt au paradis .Suite de Par Amour...


La suite de « Par Amour » parce que je ne voulais pas rester sur une note triste. Alors voici l'arrivée de Blaine au paradis, où il retrouve un pays cotonneux remplis d'anges. Mais un seul est vraiment important pour lui. Enjoy

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu « Par Amour », un petit résumé :

Kurt est mort dans un accident de voiture, Blaine ne pouvant pas vivre dans un monde sans lui est allé le rejoindre en se coupant les veines.

(P.D.V de Blaine)

Je n'entendais plus rien, ni les cris de Rachel à côté de moi, ni ses pleurs. Je ne sentais plus rien, mes coupures ne me faisaient plus mal. Je ne voyais que la lumière apaisante et chaude devant moi. Je me sentis doucement flotter jusqu'au bout du tunnel sombre dans lequel je me trouvais. J'arrivai dans un monde d'un blanc éblouissant. Je vis une silhouette apparaître devant moi. Même si deux ailes s'y étaient ajouté je la reconnus. Devant moi se trouvait Kurt, habillé de blanc, deux ailes de plumes immaculées dans le dos et une auréole au dessus de sa tête.

-Bienvenue au paradis, mon coeur. Me dit-il.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et lui sautai dessus, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser, et nous faisant tomber dans les nuages en dessous de nous. La sensation était agréable mais bizarre. C'était comme s'allonger dans du coton ou de la barbe à papa, sans le côté collant bien sûr.

-Fais attention, tu vas abîmer mes ailes. Me dit Kurt en rigolant.

-Oh désolé ! Dis-je en essayant de me relever mais le sol était tellement mou que c'était extrêmement difficile. Kurt réussit à voler hors de mon étreinte et me prit les mains pour m'aider à me lever. C'est là que je regardai derrière moi. J'avais moi aussi deux ailes dans le dos mais je ne pouvais pas voler.

-Pourquoi elles marchent pas les miennes ?

-Parce que t'as pas encore assez de pouvoir. Faut que je te fasse visiter. Viens. Me répondit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une grande étendue de nuages partout ? Lui demandais-je confus.

-Non, disons qu'il y a tout pour se divertir pour l'éternité. C'est comme la vie sur terre mais en plus magique.

Pendant ce temps on avait marché - ou plutôt flotté, car si mes ailes ne marchaient pas encore je lévitais à dix centimètre du sol cotonneux en dessous de moi - et nous étions arrivés devant un immense édifice. Il ressemblait étrangement à l'auditorium de Mckinley vu de l'intérieur.

-Ici c'est notre théâtre. M'expliqua Kurt. Et je te présente notre meilleure musicienne. Salut Anna ! Dit-il en faisant signe à une petite brune vêtue d'une robe blanche, une étoile jaune sur son cœur, elle se trouvait sur scène devant une immense harpe. Elle avait aussi une tache en forme de baie dans son cou. Elle releva sa tête vers Kurt, lui sourit et lui dit:

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure, arrête de dire ça. Ou alors tu acceptes que je dise que tu es notre meilleur chanteur.

-Attends d'entendre sa voix avant. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Non, jamais personne ne pourra rivaliser avec ta voix. Dis-je.

-Ah tu vois ! Dit Anna d'un air triomphant.

-Bon, bon, d'accord si vous voulez .Dit Kurt renonçant à nous faire entendre raison.

-Très bien ! Oh, je suis désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée, Anna Karina. Dit-elle en me tendant la main. Si tu as une question c'est à moi qu'il faut demander.

-D'ac, alors je vais commencer par la marque que tu as dans le cou. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle nos symboles. En quelque sorte, quelque chose qui explique comment on est mort. Le mien c'est parce que je me suis empoisonnée avec des baies pour ne pas subir les horreurs du camp dans lequel on voulait me placer.

Je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'elle avait dû vivre. Les horreurs de la guerre, vivre dans la peur à chaque seconde. Comparées à ça mes motivations me paraissaient futiles et totalement égoïstes. En partant j'avais laissé Rachel seule sur terre dans la folie de New York. Et pour ne pas aider l'ange brune et juive se tenant devant moi me rappelait la petite Diva. Je fus soudain pris d'un violent mal de tête et je la vis. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. Je voyais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment précis. Elle rangeait toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient dans le placard dans une boîte en carton, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Cette « vision » en plus de me faire mal à la tête, brisait mon cœur. (Il ne battait plus cependant alors comment était-ce possible,enfin j'avais mal alors que j'étais sensé ne plus rien ressentir, alors...). C'était Rachel, pleurant ma perte,et réalisant mon dernier souhait : prendre soin de ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Kurt avait dû se rendre compte de ma tristesse car il me demanda :

-Hey Bee, ça va ?

-Ouais...mais j'ai juste pensé à Rach et j'ai vu ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

-On appelle ça des visions, me dit Anna. Tu en as à chaque fois que tu penses ou que tu parles d'une personne qui est toujours sur Terre.

-C'est normal que ça me fasse mal ?

-C'est pour te dissuader de penser à ta vie d'avant. Tu dois vivre dans la joie, la liberté. Pas souffrir en voyant les personnes que tu aimes te regretter. Mais apparemment on peut s'habituer à la douleur et même lire dans l'esprit des personnes avec qui on a eu un lien très spécial. Mais Kurt est le seul à avoir développé cette capacité pour le moment.

« Ça veut dire que tu peux lire dans mes pensées ? »demandais-je mentalement à Kurt. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde mais pas par la pensée. « Oui, et je peux aussi envoyer des messages télépathiques ». C'était plutôt cool mais en même temps totalement injuste. Lui pouvait lire chacune de mes pensées et moi je ne pouvais entendre que celles qu'il voulait bien m'envoyer. « Je sais mais j'essayerai de t'apprendre. »Me répondit-il en pensée. « Okay, je sens que ça va très vite m'énerver que tu puisses entrer dans ma tête quand bon te semble ». Kurt se mit alors à rire.

-Mais arrête ! M'indignais-je. Anna avait l'air confuse et Kurt lui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

-Est-ce que vous venez juste d'avoir une conversation télépathique ? Me demanda Anna car Kurt n'était vraiment pas en état de répondre. Il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

-C'est plus du genre : il lit mes pensées et me répond par message télépathique. Enfin Kurt pourrait t'expliquer s'il pouvait arrêter de se foutre de moi.

Il se calma enfin, relevant la tête et je pus voir des larmes de rire sur ses joues avant qu'il ne les efface avec le dos de sa main. Je lui tournai le dos faisant comme si je boudais et essayant de ne penser à rien.

-Il t'a tout expliqué, j'ai rien à ajouter.

-Est-ce que tu peux envoyer des messages télépathiques à d'autres personnes ? Lui demanda Anna.

-J'ai jamais essayé et Blaine est le seul dont je peux lire les pensées, mais laisse-moi faire une tentative.

« Tu m'entends ? » Lui demanda t-il mentalement. Puis apparemment juste à moi « Et toi t'as plutôt intérêt à arrêter de faire la gueule » « Sinon quoi ? » Pensais-je. « Pas de retrouvailles comme il se doit si tu vois ce que je veux dire » « T'oserais pas, quand même ? » « Qui sais ? »

-Alors ? Demanda Kurt en arrêtant notre communication mentale.

-Rien. Dit Anna avec un air plutôt déçu. Apparemment tu ne peux parler mentalement qu'avec Blaine.

-C'est plutôt logique. Je veux dire, il est le seul que j'ai connu sur Terre ici.

-Quand tu as envoyé ton message, c'était juste à Anna ou en général ?

-A Anna en particulier. Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai entendu aussi. Donc je peux capter tous tes messages.

-Apparemment. Bon, on devrait continuer la visite.

-Oui, t'as raison. « Qu'on en finisse vite pour fêter nos retrouvailles » Pensais-je pour que lui seul l'entende. Il me sourit gentiment mais je pouvais quand même voir du désir dans ses yeux.

-Attendez avant de partir. Je dois d'abord scanner ton symbole Blaine. Dit Anna

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tout le monde est répertorié et c'est aussi pour t'attribuer une maison.

-Pour la maison t'embêtes pas, il s'installe avec moi. Décréta Kurt. Je ne supporterai pas de passer encore une seule nuit sans lui.

-Dac, mais je dois quand même indiquer où il se trouve au cas où on ait besoin de lui. Tu veux faire quoi comme fonction alors ? Me demanda t-elle en tendant la main pour prendre mon bras gauche où une marque de coupure se trouvait. La dernière. Je m'en étais fait six. Six coupures pour les six meilleurs moments de ma vie avec Kurt : notre rencontre, notre premier baiser, mon transfert à McKinley pour pouvoir être 24/24h avec lui, notre première fois, notre emménagement ensemble à New York et le sixième qui avait fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde : notre mariage. Anna passa une lumière céleste au dessus de mon symbole.

-Tu veux dire quoi par fonction ? Lui demandai-je pendant qu'elle lâchait mon bras et pianotait sur un écran holographique qui s'était matérialisé au dessus de son bras.

-Et bien on a tous notre rôle ici. Tu peux être passeur comme Kurt. Tu devras faire la visite à cinq personnes par jour, tu peux aussi être musicien ou informateur comme moi.

-Musicien. Je dois faire quelque chose de spécial ?

-Juste rester en connexion avec la musique qui passe en ce moment sur Terre, ce qui est notre seul contact avec le monde d'en bas auquel on soit autorisé.Et juste jouer dans le grand parc quand on te le demandera. Bon, maintenant vous pouvez aller finir votre visite.

-Attends, une dernière question. On travaille à tout jamais ?

-Oh non, tu as le droit de t'arrêter dès que tu auras tous tes pouvoirs d'ange.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas tout à fait fini. Demandai-je à Kurt.

-Oh si, mais ça me plaisait alors j'ai voulu continuer, et ça m'a évité de penser au passé.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris.

-Bon, on se revoit demain Anna. Dit Kurt avant de m'emmener vers la sortie.

-T'as fini pour la journée ? Lui demandais-je quand nous fûmes dehors.

-Ouep, t'étais mon cinquième arrivant. Je suis tout à toi. Et ça c'est vrai pour tout le temps.

Il me prit la main pour le continuâmes la visite main dans la main. Kurt m'apprit à reconnaître ce que chaque symbole représentait. Un cercle creux dans la nuque signifiait une pendaison. Des ailes brisées, une chute mortel et ainsi de suite. Nous passâmes devant une immense bibliothèque contenant tous les livres du monde, et une université. Celle où je devrais aller pour apprendre à voler et à utiliser mes pouvoirs,et ou je pourrais aussi répété pour mes performances. Nous passâmes à travers un grand parc au bout duquel se trouvait un immense nuage recouvert de maisons plus belles les unes que les autres.

-Comment tu fais pour retouver la tienne ? Lui demandai-je

-Comme ça. Me dit il en m'emmenant dans une cabine téléphonique bleu de style anglais. Il entra un nombre sur le clavier et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une maison magnifique. Tout me confirmait que Kurt en était le décorateur.

-Ça te plaît ? Me demanda t-il en se plaçant derrière moi.

-C'est super beau. Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire avait troqué sa tenue d'ange contre un jean slim noir et un haut à rayures s'arrêtant aux genoux. Ses ailes avaient aussi disparu. Il ressemblait plus au Kurt que j'avais connu à Lima. Celui que j'aimais sur Terre et que j'aimais au ciel. Un ange. Mon ange. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un mois et son corps contre le mien me manquait plus que tout. Alors je me jetai sur lui, l'embrassant et le serrant dans mes bras tout en nous allongeant sur le canapé pour pouvoir continuer nos retrouvailles. Heureux d'être enfin ensemble à nouveau et de commencer notre nouvelle vie ensemble.

Voilà en espérant que ça vous aura remonté le moral après l'OS triste que je vous avais concocté.Et la chanson de Diam's sur laquel je me suis basé pour les titres(sur youtube) .com/watch?v=-Y59BBExp0E


End file.
